


There are other ways to see

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Florka



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Два накачанных мужика сидят на диване и трогают друг другаAU от последней серии Defenders





	There are other ways to see

Всю дорогу до дома Мэтт пытался понять две вещи: на что Дэнни рассчитывал и почему всегда в одиночку рвался сражаться с Рукой, размахивая титулом Железного Кулака, как знаменем. В любой другой ситуации от него не осталось бы живого места, но так уж вышло, что Люк с Джессикой прогуливались по закоулкам Адской кухни, а Мэтт возвращался из суда и, услышав шум борьбы, не смог его проигнорировать.  
В конце концов, он не собирался вступать в драку: всего лишь хотел убедиться, что обойдется без криминала.  
Люк тащил на своем плече бессознательного Дэнни так, словно тот ничего не весил и словно подобная картина не могла вызвать у прохожих никаких вопросов. Впрочем, о последнем действительно не стоило волноваться. Кейджа уже начали узнавать за пределами Гарлема; если парень вроде него несет кого-то на плече — значит, это дело правое.  
— Куда его? А, вижу, — Люк первым прошел в квартиру Мэтта и сразу стал искать, куда положить Дэнни.  
— Почему обязательно надо было тащить его ко мне? Джесс, мы же договаривались о тайне личности, — негромко, чтобы другие не услышали, возмутился Мэтт, вешая пиджак в коридоре.  
— Твоя квартира была ближе всего, — отозвалась Джессика, проходя в гостиную. — С тебя не убудет.  
Мэтт устало выдохнул и последовал за ней. Что ж, теперь каждый участник их странной боевой компашки в курсе того, где живет Сорвиголова.  
— Как он? — Мэтт замер, когда понял, что Люк бросил Дэнни на диван. Совсем недавно он сам лежал там, в столь же — если не хуже — разбитом состоянии. Не лучший день в его жизни.  
— Вроде приходит в себя, — сказала Джесс, судя по голосу, наклонившись к Дэнни. — Эй, пацан, ты как? Помнишь, кто ты такой?  
— Я Железный... — Дэнни не успел даже договорить, как Люк с громким смешком выдал:  
— С ним все в порядке. Невероятно, — и похлопал по спинке дивана.  
Мэтт не слишком хорошо улавливал их движения, но, похоже, они с Джесс планировали свалить из квартиры.  
— Эй, — Мэтт окликнул их, когда Люк уже скрылся в коридоре. — Вы его хотите здесь оставить?  
— Ему надо отлежаться, Мердок, — Джессика даже не скрывала, что на самом деле ей было пофиг, что будет с Дэнни дальше. Мэтт подумал, что другому человеку она, возможно, мило улыбнулась и попыталась бы просяще посмотреть в глаза, но со слепым притворяться незачем.  
— Ага, — вторил ей Люк из-за стены. Очевидно, и его перспектива проторчать весь вечер у кровати Дэнни Рэнда совсем не прельщала.  
— В общем, звони, если что! — Джесс на прощание махнула рукой. Она знала, что даже если что-то случится, Мэтт не позвонит — хотя бы по той причине, что у него не было её номера.  
— Ты идиот, — Мэтт сказал это себе под нос, улыбнувшись. — Нельзя в одиночку бросаться в толпу разъяренных ниндзя, мы с тобой об этом уже говорили. Раз пятнадцать.  
Он повернулся и направился к Дэнни, чтобы присесть рядом и провести первичный осмотр.  
Начал Мэтт с головы. Стянул оставшиеся обрывки маски — и об этом они тоже говорили, чуть меньше, чем про ниндзя, конечно, но, как и в случае с последними, Дэнни не слушал, — прощупал пальцами выступающие шишки на затылке и возле лба, спустился ниже, недовольно отметив кровоточащую ссадину на переносице и несколько царапин на левой скуле, едва коснулся пальцами разбитых губ. Судя по тому, как Дэнни дернулся, их всё еще щипало.  
Он старался сильно не давить на горло, но Дэнни всё равно захрипел — пульс участился, и Мэтт тут же убрал руку, опустив ее на грудь.  
Футболки не было. Он не знал, принесли ли Дэнни в ней или тот, как всегда, носился по ночному Нью-Йорку с грудью наголо, а потому задумался, незаметно для самого себя поглаживая пальцами края татуировки.  
— А ты и правда слепой? — Дэнни говорил тихо, но одно то, что он заговорил, заставило Мэтта вздрогнуть и убрать руку с его груди.  
— Прости, — извинился Мэтт. — Обычно я спрашиваю разрешения, но ты был без сознания, а мне нужно было убедиться, что всё...  
— Я не был без сознания.  
Мэтт замер.  
— Слышал, как Джесс и Люк ушли. Только хотел спросить, есть ли у тебя что съестного, как ты... ну, начал осмотр. Не стал тебя прерывать. И их была не толпа, — добавил он уже с улыбкой. Мэтт прекрасно ее слышал: у Дэнни всегда все эмоции читались в голосе, в интонациях. Это подкупало — удивительная для Нью-Йорка искренность.  
— Похоже, в Кунь-Луне тебя не научили считать, — оспорил его слова Мэтт. Когда они с Люком и Джесс добрались до Дэнни, тот находился в центре муравейника из бойцов Руки.  
— Я имел в виду — сначала.  
Дэнни, кряхтя, приподнялся и устроился на диване уже полулежа. А затем взял Мэтта за руку и положил её обратно на грудь.  
— Посмотри, если хочешь. В смысле... я подумал... ты ведь так смотришь? Читаешь там, запоминаешь, да?  
Мэтт замешкался, но руку не убрал. В этом предложении не было никакой подоплеки — Дэнни искренне хотел показать ему свою татуировку (или себя), но с другой стороны, кому Дэнни вообще не хотел её показать?  
Кожа под пальцами была гладкой, не загрубевшей и казалась теплее. Мэтт специально проверил — провел пальцами по границе татуировки, пытаясь понять, как такое вообще возможно.  
— Она не похожа на другие, — наконец заметил он. — Её как будто и нет.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Дэнни и, неожиданно оттолкнувшись от дивана, подсел к Мэтту ближе. — Смотри. Не убирай.  
Дэнни накрыл своей ладонью его руку, плотно прижав к груди, и поначалу всё было нормально. А затем Мэтт почувствовал поднимающийся под подушечками пальцев жар. Испугавшись, что обожжется, он хотел было отдернуть руку, и Дэнни, крепко его державший, довольно рассмеялся.  
— Это ци. Оно тебя не поранит. По крайней мере, пока я того не захочу.  
В голосе Дэнни не было и намека на угрозу, но Мэтт всё равно дернулся в сторону, когда почувствовал чужие пальцы возле лица. От них несло жаром, как и от татуировки.  
— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, — тут же извинился Дэнни. — Только посмотреть. Так же, как и ты. Я встречал слепцов в Кунь-Луне, они были более искусными воинами, чем я сам, но мы никогда не были, ну, так близки. Там не до этого.  
Мэтт улыбнулся и сам повел головой в сторону пальцев Дэнни. Жар, которого он поначалу испугался, и правда не обжигал, а наоборот, успокаивал, гасил пламя звуков и запахов, которые всегда окружали Мэтта, сужая всё пространство вокруг только до дивана в центре гостиной.  
Мэтт больше не слышал шума улицы, звука бегущей по трубам воды, даже привычного тиканья часов — пропало всё, поглощенное ритмами их сердец и дыхания.  
Дэнни пальцами скользнул по его лицу, почти точь-в-точь повторив всё, что Мэтт проделал минутами ранее. Задержался лишь на губах, и только под чужим прикосновением Мэтт понял, как сильно они пересохли. Это был безотчетный порыв — приоткрыв рот, он поспешно облизал губы, случайно задев и пальцы Дэнни. Соленые от крови.  
— Мэтт, — Дэнни придвинулся еще ближе, перестав прижимать его руку к своей груди и, наклонившись вперед, осторожно поцеловал.  
Мэтт мог поступить как угодно: отшатнуться, попросить его остановиться, перестать гладить татуировку с драконом — но вместо этого лишь ответил на поцелуй. У Дэнни были разбиты губы, Мэтт честно старался быть аккуратнее, но, похоже, ци успокаивало не его одного. Дэнни, менее получаса назад избитый до полусмерти, словно не чувствовал боли и, похоже, не собирался останавливаться. Мэтт почувствовал, как его рука скользнула по щеке в сторону затылка, и потянул на себя, одновременно заваливаясь обратно на диван.  
Мэтту пришлось упереться руками в подушку, нависнув над Дэнни, чтобы не придавить его. Первым на пол полетел галстук: Дэнни в два счет развязал его и бросил в сторону, затем принялся за пуговицы на рубашке и, толком не расстегнув до конца, забрался руками под ткань, пальцами прослеживая рельеф мышц.  
Возможно, удивление отразилось у Мэтта на лице, потому что Дэнни поспешно заверил:  
— Ты меня таким уже видел.  
Мэтт ухмыльнулся — а кто его таким еще не видел, — но поправлять не стал. Вместо этого он сам расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и, выпрямившись, стянул с себя рубашку, а затем перешагнул через Дэнни, встав на коленях. Дэнни лежал под ним на диване, щекоча пальцами живот — единственное, до чего он мог дотянуться. Ну, или почти единственное. Мэтт немного подвинулся вперед, заведя руки за спину и приобняв его за задницу.  
Дотянувшись до ремня брюк, Дэнни тут же ловко его расстегнул, а следом и молнию.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя будет чем потом перекусить, — неожиданно вспомнил Дэнни, заставив Мэтта рассмеяться.  
— Как ты только можешь думать о еде в такой момент?  
Дэнни сначала поглаживал его по границе резинки боксеров, а затем, подцепив ее, потянул на себя, заставляя Мэтта снова завалиться вперед.  
— Ци. Требует. Много. Энергии, — Дэнни отбивал каждое слово поцелуем. Шея, плечо, подбородок, ключица — Мэтт настолько увлекся, пытаясь угадать, что будет следующим, что совсем не следил за руками. Пальцами оттянув резинку трусов, Дэнни постепенно стянул их вниз, вслед за брюками, и одновременно со следующим поцелуем — он поцеловал один из шрамов, оставленных Нобу, — обхватил его член.  
Мэтт закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Мир сузился, но теперь в этом виновата была не сила Железного Кулака или как там Дэнни её называл. Одной рукой упершись в подушки, второй Мэтт потянулся вниз.  
— Ты мне будто не доверяешь, — с ноткой обиды в голосе пробормотал Дэнни, заставив Мэтта устыдиться.  
— Прости, — сначала Мэтт думал снова ухватиться за диван свободной рукой, но придумал кое-что поинтереснее. Продолжая балансировать на одной руке, он взял Дэнни за подбородок и, поглаживая большим пальцем по губам, притянул к себе, завершая всё поцелуем.  
— В холодильнике со вчера оставалась свинина.  
Чертов Дэнни Рэнд. Теперь тема еды никак не выходила у Мэтта из головы, но, что удивительно, это ему совсем не мешало.  
Их губы касались друг друга. Мэтт почувствовал, как Дэнни улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем снова поцеловать.  
Простонав от удовольствия, Мэтт не выдержал и снова потянулся рукой к члену. Дэнни не спешил, казалось даже, специально медлил, оттягивая время. У него были удивительно мягкие подушечки пальцев, особенно для того, кто всю жизнь учился сражаться на кулаках. Возможно, даже мягче, чем у Карен.  
— Терпение, Мэтт, — прошептал Дэнни, прикусывая мочку его уха. — Доверься. Зато в следующий раз ты сначала дашь мне поесть.  
У Мэтта сбилось дыхание, и вместо смеха из-за наплыва чувств он смог только что-то невнятно прохрипеть в ответ.  
Кончив прямо на живот Дэнни, Мэтт обмяк, завалившись на диван, и еще некоторое время лежал, тяжело дыша.  
— Ты что-то там говорил... — начал было Дэнни, но Мэтт резко его прервал:  
— Не сейчас.  
Поднял голову и добавил:  
— Сначала я займусь тобой, а уже потом готовкой.


End file.
